Bobby The Bunny - Toxic Turmoil
ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HELP, LEAVE A COMMENT BEOW. Bobby The Bunny is a 3D platformer for the Wii u. You controll Bobby and his friends as the try to rescue the golden banana for their friend Brad (who is an unlockable character once you have completed the game.) Plot (UNFINISHED. MAY BE CHANGED IN THE FUTURE) Bobby and friends are relaxing in the garden, when Timber asks them if he can go on an adventure. They immideintly say no, but Timber persuaded them to. They end up going round to Brads house as he happens to have lost his golden banana. They offer to help him find the banana, and are told to go the the switches by the docks. Once ariving by the docks, they meet Snobby and he joins the party. They press the switches until a magic portal appears. Bobby enters the portal. Once through the portal, the gang arrive at Fungus Forest. The gang find the Power Clover and use Bobby's Spring Boots to jump onto the ledge to grab the key to the next portal. More coming soon... Characters Controls Gamepad: A: Attack 1 X: Attack 2 Y: Sprint B: Jump L Stick: Move R Stick: Control Camera L or R: Special Ability (for everyone exept Bobby and Timber who don't need to press a button for special ability.) L or R Stick pushed in: Swap characters ZL or ZR: Crouch Wii-mote (Only for Multiplayer modes and hold horizontally) + : Move A: Pressed Once: Attack 1 Pressed Twice: Attack 2 Shake Wii-Mote: Special Ability (for everyone exept Bobby and Timber who don't need to press a button for special move.) 2: Jump 1: Sprint B: Crouch Wii-mote with Nunchuck (For all modes) Nunchuck stick: Move C: Attack 1 Z: Attack 2 A: Jump B: Crouch Shake Wii-Mote: Special Ability (Again, Timber and Bobby don't need to shake it ect.) 1 or 2: Swap Characters +: Control Camera Other Controllers Coming Soon... Power Clover The Power Clover is one of the many items in Bobby The Bunny. It gives each character a different abilty to help them achive the gole based on the Power Clover. There is one Power Clover in each level. The power clover ability lasts for 50 seconds. Once its over, the Power Clover will reapear. Bobby's Power Clover: When Bobby touches the power clover he becomes Spring Bobby. Spring Bobby has springs attached to his shoes and can jump 2 times higher. He is able to reach higher platforms and jump up to grab keys/items. This is the first Power Clover you'll see in the game. Timber's Power Clover: When Timber touches the power clover he takes out a skateboard from his backpack and starts skating on it. He can skate up hills/ramps which are impossible to climb without the skate board. Timber can do backflips and other things. Snobby's Power Clover When Snobby touches the power clover, he get a hook on his hand and can stab enimies and kill them. He can also use his hook to climb up walls to reach items. Robby's Power Clover: Robby gets a banana and dunks it in toxic waste, making the banana rampage across the stage for 50 seconds. It can kill enimes, knock down obsitcals and drown bogs. Brad's Power Clover: Brad takes out a banana and uses it as a banana gun. He can also drop banana peels so people will slip on them. He upgrades the teams health aswell. Quests In Bright Beach Levels Level 1: Fungus Forest. The level is a forest themed level, with lots of trees to climb. The level is also filled with bogs and wooden walls. The enimies in the level are: Log Frog, Log Bob, Bog Frog, Boxer Frog, Scutter Beetle, Buzzy Bug, Cheeky Chimps. Level 2: Tipper Tower. The level is a level similar to SM64's Whomps Fortress. it involves a massive tower witch you need to reach the top of. The tower tips over every now and then. Level 3:Marsh Mayhem Level 4: Phantom Factory Level 5: Bright Beach Secret area 1: Lonely Island. Lonely Island is an island surrounded by deep water. Get across on Timbers skateboard. It also contains an enemy only it posses: Coconut Creep that live in trees and when you go under them they break of and instantly kill you! But if you have more than one person selected (which you can do you can have a party of 4 without others playing) then they either become shy, target every body at once or kill someone then rush at the other characters attempting to bite your face off. (Bit violent, will be changed) Secret area 2: Robby's Getaway Mansion. Robby's Mansion is filled top to bottom with the latest trends, consoles, ipads, macs, widows(computer making kind) and much more. He keeps this locked away because he knows Bobby and Timber have a tendency to brake things. Level 6: Water Wonderland Level 7: Freezer Land Level 8: Twilight Terror (NOT THE FILM) Level 9: Dangoures Dungen Level 10: Great Gooey Graveyard Level 11: Tree Top Jungle Level 12: Mystery Mansion Final Boss Level: Gorillan's Castle. Music Attention! Music composers needed! If you could make some music for this game, tell me in the comments! I REALLY NEED MUSIC Minigames Bosses & Enemys Level 1: Fungus Forest: Log Frog, Log Bob, Bog Frog, Boxer Frog, Scutter Beetle, Buzzy Bug, Cheeky Chimps. The boss is: Wilfred WoodFrog Secret area 1: Lonely Island: Coconut Creep. Category:Original Games Category:Articles under construction